1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to stands for display devices, more particularly to a height-adjustable stand for supporting a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used due to excellent display quality and thin bodies. Typically, a function of adjusting a height of the flat display device can be realized via an adjustable stand.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical stand 100 for an LCD device includes a first stand unit 10, a second stand unit 20, a coiled spring 30, and a shaft 31. The second stand unit 20 is movably sleeved into the first stand unit 10. The second stand unit 20 has a connecting portion 21 for connecting to an LCD panel of the LCD device. The shaft 31 is fixed to the first stand unit 10. An end of the coiled spring 30 is sleeved on the shaft 31, and the other end of the coiled spring 30 is fixed to a bottom side of the second stand unit 20.
In use, the second stand unit 20 can be driven to slide in the first stand unit 10 by an external force. When the external force is removed, the LCD panel connected to the second stand unit 20 can be positioned at a desired position, because a net weight of the LCD panel and the second stand unit 20 is equal to an elastic force produced by the coiled spring 30 and a friction force between the second stand unit 20 and the first stand unit 10.
However, the coiled spring 30 of the stand 100 does not maintain its elasticity after being cycled up and down many times. Therefore, the coiled spring 30 cannot produce a sufficient elastic force to overcome the net weight of the LCD panel and the second stand unit 20. Accordingly, the stand 100 has a short service life.
Therefore, a stand for a display device to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.